It is well known that body sores on the skin of bedridden patients can be successfully treated by exposing such sores to a flow of oxygen in a small hyperbaric chamber detachably secured to the body and overlying the sores. Such chambers are expensive, must be sterilized after each use, and are difficult to secure properly in position.
The present invention is directed towards a disposable hyperbaric oxygen dressing which accomplishes the same function as the known chambers but which is much less expensive, is easily secured in position to the patient, is easily removed from the patient after use, and, since it is disposable, does not have to be sterilized after use.